


there's a girl

by angelb0y



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelb0y/pseuds/angelb0y
Summary: This could mean a host of things, from “Lucy has killed someone” to “she ripped my blouse”. From the distress in Susan’s tone, Peter decides it must be something on the more stabby end of things.





	there's a girl

**Author's Note:**

> for that anon who asked for "like a cute lesbian Susan thing in the real world"

From her small sitting room, Helen Pevensie hears Susan’s shriek and assumes Lucy has stolen one of her sister’s skirts. Peter, however, knows that sound. He knows what it means, and that realization sends him up the stairs three steps at a time.  When he bursts into Susan’s room, he sees exactly what he’d expected and feared: Lucy, perched on a corner of the vanity, looking like the cat that got the cream (well, it was closer to the expression he’d seen cats wear when returning from espionage missions). Susan is standing by her window, is radiating anger.“Lucy,” He’s not as good at mediating conflict as Susan is, but since Susan is the angry one he doesn’t have much choice. “What did you do?”

She smiles at him, suddenly the picture of innocence. Tugging on the end of her braid, she says, “Fair brother, I have done nothing but come to our dear sisters aid.”

And, as expected, a deftly aimed projectile flies towards her head. 

“Close!” Lucy says brightly, having caught the book before it could hit her or the mirror behind her.

Peter decided he’d get nothing from her, and turned to Susan. All of her royal poise had evaporated, leaving behind a  _ very  _ angry teenage girl with  _ very  _ good aim. After taking a moment to decide how he should approach her, and then wishing feverently for Edmund to return from the library  _ immediately _ , he clears his throat and asks Susan, “What did she do?”

“What did she  _ do _ ? Oh, she’s just ruined  _ everything _ !”

This could mean a host of things, from “Lucy has killed someone” to “she ripped my blouse”. From the distress in Susan’s tone, Peter decides it must be something on the more stabby end of things. Quickly, he runs through people who could have incited enough anger to bring the most chivalrous of the Pevensies to a murderous rage, and comes up blank. Maybe she’s become a spy, or brought home another stray.

“I ruined  _ nothing _ ! I barely did a thing! I just chatted with her co-worker, and helped you out a bit along the way!”

_ Oh _ . 

So that’s what she’s done. He gathers himself, immensely relieved there’s no body, but unsure of what he should say next. But, as he has finally gathered himself, the phone rings.

“Children? Could one of you get that?” Their mother calls from the front of the house,  completely unaware of the entire situation.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Lucy, this is  _ your _ fault.” Susan throws a terrifying glare towards her sister, and rushes towards the door and down the stairs as fast as she can (easily beating Peter’s earlier ascent speed). The other two follow, with more regard to their own personal safety.

She picks up the phone, “Hello........ yes, this is she.... Yes, good, and yourself?” 

Peter can see the blush rising in her cheeks as she talks.

“You’d like to......... yes......... did my sister....... of course! I’ll see you then.” She hung the phone up and attempted to resume her glower.

“Soooo?” Lucy knows her plan has worked, so she’s made her way behind her sister and has her arms wrapped around Susan in an embrace.

“I..... Oh I  _ hate _ you. You’re awful.”

“But, I’m always right!”

“ _ Hush _ , you’re conceited! This is –  this is an  _ anomaly _ .”

“Is it?” Lucy is even more smug than she was before, if that is at all possible. “I really don’t think so! Remember – ” 

The back door opens suddenly, letting in cold air and Edmund. He looks around the room, and then takes a second look as a smile similar to Lucy’s spreads across his face.

“So, Su’s got a date with that shopgirl?”


End file.
